In recent years, the size of personal computers has been progressively reduced to enhance portability while maintaining or increasing computational power and speed of the computers. Advances in the speed of integrated circuits, battery technology and memory storage capacity have resulted in computers that are small and lightweight and can be operated for hours without connection to an external energy supply. Due to their portability, laptop computers (also known as notebook computers) are extensively used outside the home and office.
Laptop computers are typically carried in a carrying case for use on airplanes, at seminars and in classrooms, bookstores, restaurants, coffee shops and the like. In many locations, a user places the laptop computer in his or her lap during use. This requires the user to stabilize the laptop in his or her lap while simultaneously typing or entering commands into the laptop using a keyboard and/or mouse. This method, however, can be awkward and uncomfortable and places excessive strain on the user's hands and arm muscles. This instability is further compounded when a user attempts to use the laptop while reclining in bed. Again, this instability is even further compounded when the user is pregnant or overweight.
Another drawback, which is associated with placing a laptop computer directly on the legs or lap of a user, is that a substantial quantity of heat is dissipated from the laptop during operation, frequently resulting in discomfort to the user. Therefore, a multi-use table is needed which is versatile, lightweight and portable and is suitable for comfortably supporting a laptop computer in a functional position during use. It would be further desirable to provide such a table having a configuration providing maximum flexibility vis-à-vis positioning and orienting the computer when the user is in a reclined position.
Like reference numerals refer to like parts throughout the several views of the drawings.